Seven Ways to Live in a Graveyard
by Windgale
Summary: Shilo tells Graverobber about a show she watched once while joining him on a midnight run. Slight Grilo graverobberXshilo Lots of teh fluff!


Seven Ways To Live In a Graveyard

~Windgale

Disclaimer: I don't Own Repo! The Genetic Opera, Terrance Zdunich or Alexa Vega. All I own is a toe with a hole in it. D=

* * *

Shilo had no idea how she'd ended up back in a graveyard. She had no real intention to come here, yet here she was. She silently cursed her feet for carrying her here as she ducked behind a headstone to avoid a GeneCo searchlight. Suddenly she saw a dark figure duck behind the grave next to her. She stiffened and closed her eyes, waiting for the GeneCop to shoot her in the face or worse, though she couldn't think of anything worse at the moment.

"Hey kid!" said the GeneCop. He slyly slipped behind the grave, leaning against the headstone next to Shilo. Now that he was closer to her, she could clearly see that it wasn't the bulky shadow of a GeneCop. She let out a sigh of relief. It was only Graverobber, out robbing graves, no doubt.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" she whispered hastily. "You're going to get us both caught like last time." Graverobber's eyes never rested on Shilo, but instead were constantly darting around, looking for searchlights or GeneCops on foot.

"If anyone's going to get caught, It's you. If it weren't for me, you'd be dead already. Or worse." He couldn't think of anything worse then death at that moment, but he was sure it existed. He smirked to himself. A searchlight suddenly raced toward them. Graverobber tensed. "For instance, move!"

Graverobber pushed Shilo violently to the right. She stumbled a few feet, then fell hard on the rocky ground. She automatically clutched her arm as pain seared through it. She didn't say anything though. She was wiser than to complain. Graverobber landed on his stomach next to her. The searchlight zoomed over the grave they were just at. Once it was far enough away, Graverobber rolled over onto his back and laughed. He hopped up onto his feet and offered Shilo his hand, which she accepted gratefully. He pulled her up onto her feet as well. They dashed behind the nearest headstone.

"Well," Shilo began. She was going to at least _try_ to defend herself. " I may not be street smart, but I'm not stupid. I can handle myself." Graverobber stepped in front of a large white marble coffin that happened to be a few feet in front of the headstone. No one had bothered to bury it. Graverobber pressed his shoulder against the heavy lid and shoved with all his might. It ever so slowly shifted aside.

"Oh yeah?" he said. "What'd you do? Watch a T.V. show?" He smiled at both the comment and the fresh corpse that lay before his eyes. He yanked the dirty brown satchel off of himself and laid it down on the ground in front of him. He opened up the Velcro top and pulled out the leather holster with all his zydrate extracting tools.

"Yes, actually." Shilo replied. She was watching for searchlights. "It was called 'Seven Ways to Stay Alive in a Graveyard.'" She allowed her attention to focus on Graverobber's actions instead of being paranoid about the blinding lights that were sweeping around the graveyard. He had pulled out his extracting needle, admiring its shine for a moment before plunging it into the nose of the female corpse.

"Seriously? What were the ways?" he asked absentmindedly. Shilo could tell that he was interested, just lost in his work. He slowly pulled the plunger and watched the glowing blue liquid fill the vial. When it was full, he pulled the needle out and pocketed the vial.

"The first way was not to go into a graveyard in the first place." she said. She scrambled next to Graverobber, as he was already trotting to another section of the graveyard. He quickly selected another coffin and shoved the heavy lid aside, smiling again at the freshly dead body.

"Well it seems you've already broken that rule, huh?' He smirked, plunging the needle into the nose of the second corpse of the night. It wasn't really sterile to use the same needle for more than one extraction, but Graverobber had never cared, and neither has his clientele, apparently. And why should they? They were all junkies, hopelessly addicted to the drug. They'd slurp it out of the noses themselves if it were possible. "Number two?"

"Don't talk to graverobbers." she replied. Graverobber laughed (a bit loudly) at that one. They had to duck to avoid a searchlight. Once it passed, he popped back up, finished the extraction, and slipped the vial into the pocket of his huge, heavy coat. Shilo ducked and weaved with him to the next grave.

"You definitely failed that one." He grunted as he shoved the third lid aside and loaded another crystal clear vial into the needle. The expression on his face was nothing short of a wildly sly yet attractive smile. The kind of smile that Shilo couldn't imagine seeing on anyone else. "But I'm enjoying this. What's number three?"

"Approach a GeneCop immediately and let them know you're not a graverobber." Shilo recited. Another moment passed and another vial got filled with the most illegal fluid on earth. Shilo momentarily wondered how many full and empty zydrate vials Graverobber kept on him at a time, but it passed. He laughed again causing another light to sweep the area.

"You think you can just _approach_ a GeneCop in a graveyard?" He pointed to a sign that read, all graverobbers will be executed on sight, and chuckled. "You'd get your head blown off." After pocketing his third vial of zydrate, Graverobber picked up the corpse and slung it almost casually over his shoulder.

"I suppose so." Shilo once again followed him through the never ending darkness. They stopped in front of a dank, dark brick wall. Just as she;d seen him do before, he used the corpse's head to bust through the barricade. Graverobber tugged on a silver chain around his neck, revealing the previously hidden charm- a filled zydrate vial. He now let the vial hang on top of his shirt, illuminating the dark room. It was a mass grave, and one that was bigger than any one Shilo had seen before.

"Where are we at? Four?" He unhesitatingly stepped into the giant room of decaying bodies with Shilo (more reluctantly) following. She stumbled, as the light of Graverobber's necklace only illuminated enough space for him to see clearly. He rolled his eyes upon seeing her stumble, and dug around in his pocket, finding a vial of zydrate and tossing it to her. She caught it carefully. Graverobber shot her a look that said '_don't you dare break it_.'

"Number four... um..." Shilo was nearly chocking on the stench of the room. It was completely overwhelming, and by far the most horrible smell she had ever come across. She tried to recollect her thoughts. "Oh yeah. Number four was to leave the graveyard immediately." Graverobber chuckled as he extracted his fourth vial.

"Oh yes, clearly." he said in his fakest gentlemanly voice. "What's number five? Call your mommy and tell her to come pick you up?" Shilo winced at the crunching and slurping sounds that Graverobber made as he walked over the mounds of dead bodies. He was trying the select the freshest bodies, for fresher zydrate meant more income. Shilo hadn't moved yet, not wanting to contribute to the disgusting noise.

"Number five is to report any graverobbers you see." she corrected. Shilo tried to count the number of vials he filled. What was it now? Seven? Eight? After what she thought was ten, he turned at walked back to her, then past her, leaving the mass grave. She happily left with him, glad to finally be out of that horrid place. Graverobber walked to the edge of the graveyard and began to climb a maple tree that was near a gravel road.

"You're really not good at following these instructions, are ya kid?" he said as he lounged back on a branch. Shilo tried to climb after him, but she was too short to reach the first branch. She jumped, trying to reach it, but her fingers came up short. She jumped over and over again, trying to grab it.

"No...I guess...not." she said between jumps. She was beginning to get frustrated. Eventually, Graverobber rolled his eyes and bent down, offering her his had. She grabbed it and he pulled her up next to him using pure muscle. She mumbled a quiet thank you and sat down on a branch next to him. She brushed some leaves away and leaned back against the main tree.

"Alright, let's hear number six." he said, closing his eyes and folding his hands behind his head. Shilo quickly surveyed he new situation. The leaves on the trees gave them more than enough cover from any searchlights that might happen by. The branch Graverobber was lounging on was wide and flat, which made Shilo wonder how many nights he has slept in this tree.

"Number six- don't touch zydrate or corpses." Her glance automatically went down to the little glass vial that she was still clutching with care in her left hand. She smiled. "I guess I failed that one, too." They both chuckled as Shilo passed the zydrate back to Graverobber, who pocketed it again.

"Guess so." he replied. She noticed that he had already tucked the zydrate charm of his silver necklace back into his shirt. It had served its purpose, she assumed. All of a sudden, the tree was illuminated wit ha faint golden light and an engine could be heard. Graverobber's eyes snapped open, and he looked toward the source of noise and light. He smiled again.

"There's our ride, kid. Come on." He tapped her lightly on the arm and hopped down out of the tree. Again, he offered her his hand for help, not wanting to imagine the trouble she could get into by falling out of a tree. She took it and hopped down. The pair hid behind the tree until the dump truck passed, then they hopped on the back of it.

"So what was number seven?" Graverobber asked once he sat down on the piles of garbage. Shilo noted that it smelled nowhere near as bad as the mass grave. She tossed a glass bottle to the side and sat down next to him. The dump truck was going to go past Marni's tomb, she realized. She would get off there, and he would continue on into the city.

"Number seven- Seriously don't talk to graverobbers." she smiled at him as she hopped off the truck. He shook his head, smiling, and blew her another kiss as she entered he tomb.

* * *

_Author's Note: First Repo! Fanfiction =D R&R plz! If you like this, I have a few more GraveXShilo and even some AmberXLuigi for you all =D_

_Pm~R&R~suggest new story ideas_


End file.
